Wild Pony Country: Rescue on Crocodile Isle
by Victor Delta Kitsune
Summary: When a group of pirates raid Canterlot, Princess Celestia is kidnapped and ransomed by these attackers. Twiligh Sparkle and her friends take off to unknown lands to save the Princess from the hands of this enemy. Will they succeed in this adventure?


**This is my first MLP: FiM story, and a crossover with Donkey Kong Country 2. The Kongs will be replaced by the Ponies, but the original plot and Kremlings stay of course. Now enjoy this high seas adventure and don't forget to leave a review.**

The darkness and silence through the night around Canterlot. It's been a month after the Grand Galloping Gala and not much activity has been going on, except for Twilight Sparkle's letters on what she learned about friendship. But not this night…

A grim air blew and the stink of evil was with it. So high up in the skies of Canterlot, a crocodile shaped airship was slowly descending. Propellers of a massive size spun while the engines released a black smoke. Inside it, crocodiles wearing ragged sailor shorts and peg legs stood on the left leg. Checking the fuel gauges and other systems, one of them picked up a telephone and dialed to the cockpit, announcing that the Flying Krock was running perfectly. Another voice responded, nodding, the crocodile resumed his duties on the engineering section of the vessel.

"Alright ya seadogs listen up!" A cold and sinister voice called.

Several Kremlings got in a line and stared at their leader.

A big and round crocodile with a bloodshot eye, wearing a brown overcoat, black pirate hat with what seemed skull and crossbones stepped in. He was carrying a blunderbuss with a wide muzzle. "Tonight is the night that we raid this place. The plan is simple: We storm the landlubber palace and kidnap our target." He said as a screen lowered, a image of the angel white alicorn with a rainbow mane and tail became visible. "But we want her ALIVE! Is that clear!"  
>The Kremlings saluted. "Yesssss bossss."<p>

"Good." Kaptain gave a wide, toothy smile. "Let's go."

The _Flying Krock_ began to descend upon Canterlot and activated its searchlights. The beams of light moving across the city, searching and searching. Hatches opened up around the ship, revealing the muzzles of cannons aiming down. The Kremlings began to load them with black spheres and closed the cannons. The voice of the Kaptain was heard all over the ship.  
>There was a sound of thunder.<p>

Followed by many more.

Cannonballs of different sizes and calibers began to rain down on Canterlot. There were the sounds of screams. Fires started as explosive cannonballs detonated, the air spreading the sparks on any surface. Ponies began to flee the massive crocodile shaped airship that fired on them. From the cockpit of the vessel, Kaptain laughed manically as he ordered more, more of the rain of destruction he was brining to the city.

The vessel approached the palace and several hatches opened up. Ropes began to unroll the and crocodiles descended into the ground and looked around. The Kaptain landed on his feet and pressed a few things on his blunderbuss and fired a few cannonballs into the air. "CHARGE!" He barked as he ran towards the palace gates, firing his weapon. The rest of them cheered and began to follow him into the battle. The palace gates were blasted open by the force of a cannonball. laughed as he walked in like he owned the place. Several guards tried to stop him by blocking his path to the main entrance. He aimed his blunderbuss and fired a barrel of TNT. The contents detonated and the guards were sent flying across the air and landed violently.

From above, the _Flying Krock_ continued its destructive spree. Every second, a fire started, a cannonball of any caliber created holes or detonated or even hit a pony with such force it might be dead or having severe trauma in the body. Several guards began to fly towards the airship and prepared to attack it. Several smaller hatches opened up around the vessel. Kremlings sporting rifles aimed down the sights and began to pull the trigger. The muzzle glew and released a bullet. More of the rifles cracked and the next line of Kremlings continued to fire on the guards. Pulling on the trigger guard, the chamber opened and they loaded the next shot, and then pulled it back. The rear and front sight lined up. The trigger was pulled, and then the bullet flew in the air. "I got one!" A Kremling cheered. Princess Celestia woke up to the sounds of violence and looked at the window. Canterlot was covered in the flames of destruction. A flying machine was wrecking all this havoc. Getting out of her bed, she opened the door, the hallways was full of the sounds of voices, the guards and the intruders who were attacking them. There was the sound of something firing, following an explosion accompanied by many screams. She panicked; she hoped more guards would come in and repel this attack. She locked the door and breathed calmly.

It was forced open seconds later by the crocodile leader and aimed his blunderbuss at her. "Who are you and what do you want?" Princess Celestia asked.  
>"My name is Kaptain ." He said approaching her. The weapon was raised followed by the sound of whooshing air.<p>

Celestia felt something hit her head and moaned. Everything was going blurry. She could only see the sight of the Kaptain and two minions who began to pick her up. Everything went black in seconds.

Princess Luna opened her door a bit to see what all the commotion was. She saw her older sister being carried by two blue muscular goons while the green one carried some sort of weapon, it was dangerous if she came out to attack, she didn't know what that thing could do, but it could dangerous and regrettable. A ramp from the floating vessel lowered. The Kaptain and his goons entered the ship. The alicorn was inserted in what seemed a golden cage. He laughed as he rubbed her chin. "You my dear princess are gonna me us RICH!" He said. "Onward to Crocodile Isle!"

With that said the airship floated high up above the sky and took off for the horizon. Vanishing into the great distance beyond Equestria's borders.

_I've kidnapped your precious Princess Celestia. Our demand is that you hand over all the contents of the Royal Treasury or you will NEVER see HER AGAIN! HAR-HAR-HAR-HAR!  
>-Kaptain <em>  
>[Wax seal of the Kremling Krew logo]<p>

The news quickly spread like wildfire. Canterlot attacked. Princess Celestia kidnapped. The thoughts of giving the Kaptain what he demanded. But of course, it takes one to take the journey and many more will follow. There was no choice, Princess Celestia had to be saved from the hands of this evil tyrant who thinks he can come in and wreck havoc. Twilight Sparkle thought of going alone, her friends protested, they will not let her go alone and face the unknown enemy who took the Princess away. And so it was decided.

It was a mission given to them by Princess Luna, bring back Celestia at any cost. A sailing yacht flying Celestia's personal flag was cruising on the great sea. Equestria was beyond the horizon behind them and up ahead was nothing but miles and miles and miles of water. The thoughts of going on a adventure raced across Pinkie's mind like the blood flows across every vein. The thoughts of seeing new places, meeting new people! OH JOY! She thought as she looked at the great sea. A new adventure, woo hoo!

It's been three weeks since they set out to sea to search for any sign of Celestia or the villains who took her away. Food was running out, so was water. The crew of the yacht was tired, drained of all stamina, motivation, everything during three weeks of searching have become unbearable.

Not for two ponies.

Twilight Sparkle took this as a chance to learn navigation first hand and of course, mapping out the waters that they travelled along with the islands they stumbled upon they used for resupplying and shelter. Interesting individuals that they meet and their travels across the wide waters : Sea monsters, pirates, treasure, tales of daring do bad and good, places of myth and fable, ghost ships, lost islands, underwater ruins.

Luna felt happy, the night was not useless as she thought. It helped ships cross from one point on the other. She felt proud that her creation helped the establishment of Celestial Navigation, the use of the stars, the Sun, the Moon, and the Planets. Her cabin was decorated with instruments given to her as gifts and thank on behalf of those who sail the seas, without her, there would be no way to arrive to port or deliver a shipment to its destination.

It was a afternoon of sailing, Spike was on the crow's nest of the ship, looking for anything that might lead to the kidnappers. Below him was the chattering of the sailor ponies, wanted to give up and return home after sailing this great distance. Something caught his eye and focused the telescope on a ship. Zooming in, he scanned and found something on a golden plate. "Hey!" He called out. "I see a ship that reads ''! !"

Luna gasped and exited as she dashed outside her cabin and looked ahead. A telescope floated to her eye and she looked. Finally, the quest was over. She called them.  
>Spike got off the crow's nest and landed on Twilight's back.<p>

The issue was…how where they gonna get to the other ship

.  
>"Simple, by catapult." Luna smiled.<p>

"By catapult!" Twilight panicked. "WAIT! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY TO-!"  
>Luna stomped her forelegs on the mechanism.<p>

The ponies and the dragon were propelled to the air screamed. Except for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who were flying but saw the painful landing of their friends and rushed to help them get back up.

And began the search for Princess Celestia in this seafaring vessel.

The ship was constantly moaning and creaking as the waves splashed against it. The Gangplank Galleon has seen better days since its prime but now, it was a ship on its last breath of life and going on its final trip at sea before she is left to her fate. Probably sinking to the bottom of the sea as Kremling tradition goes. Or even wreck it on purpose for defense of the home island or even recycle certain parts of it for the next galleon if it was going to be possible. The sails were lowered by the crews and the helmsman began to move the ship's wheel away into the sea. A giant bird screeched, informing that a ship bearing a colorful flag was moving away from them. A Kremling asked if it was worth attacking, maybe they could capture the ship and use it to repair the Galleon.

A negative screech was said. The Kremling sighed as he climbed down from the rigging and informed the rest.

Inside the Kaptain's Kabin, the ponies were searching for any clue of where Celestia might be taken. Twilight Sparkle found a note and read it. The note was a short summery of his plan. Again, they resumed their search around the Kabin and looked for something of value. Spike found a dropped gold coin and pocketed it, he might find it useful. The ponies left the Kabin and began to look around for any signs of life in the ship. As they clopped, they found no signs of activity. They heard a few squeaks, enough to make Rarity scream. Applejack placed her hoof on her muzzle. "Shhh, we can't let them know we're here." She said. "Now you shush and let me take care of them nasty rats for ya." She raised her hooves and stomped on the gray rats, sending then overboard.

As they continued to travel around the ship, still, there was signs of inactivity. Though Twilight couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched by something or someone who knew they were aboard the vessel. Hearing voices of a lone Kremling mopping the deck. Spike had an idea. Pulling out the gold coin, he tossed it towards his direction and began to roll.

"What are you doing?" Twilight turned to face him.

"Just watch," Spike instructed.

The ponies began to watch at the Kremling mop.

He stopped as he saw the gold coin. "Argh! Piece o'eight." He picked it up and held it proudly.

"Now's our chance! Get him!" Spike commanded.

The ponies surrounded the Kremling. Rainbow Dash held him by his upper body while Twilight covered his mouth. Rarity clopped in. "Now listen here, we're here for the princess. I promise not to be too rough on you if you tell us where she is." She glared at the Kremling. "But you promise not to tell we're here, right?"

The Kremling nodded.

"Let him speak."

Twilight removed her hoof.

"Please don't hurt me!" The Kremling pleaded. "Kristopher has never hurt a fly!" "Now now no need to panic, we're just here for the princess."

"And this character who kidnapped her. "Twilight added.

"We haven't seen the Kaptain for days," The Kremling explained. "This ship be on a resupplying and fishing trip. I swear on Kremling scales that's all Kristopher knows."

"Very well, Dash, let him go."

Dash released the Kremling.

The crocodile began to nervously move away from them and began to rum. "HELP! PONIES ON THE SHIP! PONIES ON THE SHIP!"

"Remind me…" Twilight facehoofed. "To never trust these guys ever again."

The screams of Kristopher alerted the rest of the ship's crew. They came in all sizes and colors, some were healthy, others showed signs of scurvy, others were skinny to the point their bones could be seen. Some were unarmed; others carried flintlock pistols or falling block action rifles, other carried sabers either one or two, depending on the taste. They all wore pirate gear, from ragged sailor shorts to feathered hats to vests to belts with skull and crossbones.

"PONIES!" One of them said as he got his twin blades out of their sheaths.

"At last!" Another one said. "A meal worth months of travel."

"FOOD!" The ponies exclaimed in panic.

"Excuse me! But I will certainly NOT allow you to eat me!" Rarity began to speak. She saw a knife hit the ground and backed away slowly. "Uh anypony have an escape plan? Anypony?"

"We're completely surrounded by these pirates."

"Oooh pirate panic!" Pinkie Pie thought aloud.

One Kremling wielding dual blades approached the ponies and began to swing his blades, trying to cut them to pieces. They moved away as the blades were brought down, up, left, and right. "You missed!" Pinkie smiled as she ducked from the slices. The Kremling growled as he continued to slice, the blades continued to whoosh past them.

"Ah hate to say it, but we're doomed." Applejack looked at the surrounding Kremlings getting ready to butcher them.

"Not on my watch!" Dash got into the air and looked around for anything to help her friends. Several gunshots were fired and looked down. Several of them were wielding the rifles and fired. She screeched as she avoided another shot and continued to look. One of the masts of the vessel was in a state of disrepair. She saw the cracks, now if there was anything to bring it down. An extensive rope was hanging down from the sails. Grinning, she rushed to it. Biting it, she began to fly, pulling it. Her friends were trapped, one Kremling raised his saber. "I want the yellow and pink one." He said as he prepared to bring it down on her neck. Fluttershy gulped and began to shake. "This will be quick pretty one." The cracks around the mast were getting bigger and louder. Gunfire was erupting from below, all trying to kill the cyan and rainbow-themed Pegasus pony. _Come on Rainbow! You can do it!_ As she continued the pull, the satisfying sounds of the cracks were filling the air. There was a loud SNAP followed by a large moan of wood being torn into pieces.

"Look!" Pinkie pointed up. "Dash is saving us!"

The Kremlings turned to the direction, they immediately dropped their weapons. Screaming bloody murder, their feet began to move, panicking as the mast began to fall on them. "EVERY KREMLING FOR HIMSELF!" One of them said as he began to run.

The mast fell which such force that the ship began to shake. Dust, dirt, and debris began to fly into the air, small splashes were heard from falling wood. The ponies began to cough and shook their heads. As Dash landed, she bowed her head. "Thank you, thank you."

"Next time darling, warn us when you're about to do something THAT crazy." Rarity coughed a bit. "There they are!" A Kremling aimed his musketoon. "Eat my buckshot ya dirty creatures!"

"MOVE!" Applejack screamed.

The ponies began to run. There was a loud sound followed by small spheres hitting everything in between. They continued running. Another Kremling popped out of a barrel with his twin swords. Fluttershy gave a small scream, as the swords were being brought down, Applejack quickly bucked the barrel. The Kremling screamed as he was thrown overboard followed by the sounds of the water. A Kremling leaped on her back and aimed a flintlock pistol at her head. Moving wildly, the Kremling began to scream. Grinning, she threw him to an incoming horde.  
>"Twilight! Use the barrels!" Spike pointed at a neatly stacked of organized barrels. He looked behind.<p>

Several Kremlings with bloodlust on their eyes got ready to murder them. They were giving them trouble alright, and they were a blessing that they got into this ship, their meat would satisfy their hunger for weeks. One of them approached the purple unicorn with a sword. His eyes lost all sanity, all he wanted was a meal, and he was going to get it. "ONE OF THEM IS COMING!" Spiked panicked. His heartbeat increasing.

A barrel began to levitate. The unicorn launched it with full force. It rolled towards the crocodiles that they began to run from the rolling menace. The wooden object impacted them that they were thrown to the floor. Others were pushed to the edge of the vessel and hit the waters. Spike sighed in relief. "Phew, and I thought we were goners."

Fluttershy was moving away from a Kremling, backing off as he angrily swung his blade towards her. She gave a small yelp as she moved away, the blade nearly slicing her throat. As she backed away more from the Kremling, her hind leg made a bucket of soapy water release its contents. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to spill your bucket of water." She apologized as she backed away. The Kremling began to slip and fell to the ground, releasing his sword into the air. The Kremling looked at the sword and began to scurry in panic . The sword impacted the floor close to his foot and fainted.

"Just try me!" Rainbow Dash taunted. "Fight me, I dare you." A Kremling ran towards her with flintlock pistol. As he got close, the cyan Pegasus jumped into the air and dive bombed towards his direction. The pistol fired a shot but the sphere flew past her. The Kremling felt being lifted up the air, he looked at Dash straight in the eyes. "Coming down!" She let him go.  
>There was the sound of a splash.<p>

Pinkie Pie was easily dodging the Kremling attacks they were trying to give her. As she hid in a barrel, the crocs lifted one and she wasn't there. "Where I did I go? I dunno do you?" She went back in there again.

Another Kremling lifted the barrel.

Nothing.

"THAT'S IT!" The Kremling pointed out a small musket with a short but wide barrel and aimed it at the stack and laughed maniacally as he pulled the trigger. The gunpowder ignited, releasing a pomegranate-looking shell. The explosion sent splinters of wood into the air. The barrels tumbled and opened, releasing nothing. The Kremling dropped his weapon and stomped on it.

Pinkie Pie appeared right in front of him with a creepy smile and then bucked him with his forelegs.

Rarity was backing away from the mad Kremlings who wanted her soft flesh. She kicked a steel keg. The Kremling tripped and slid. He was stepped on by a musketoon-wielding one and pointed it at her face. "Don't you dare point that dirty thing at me, didn't your parents teach you not to play with those things?"

"Shut up!" He got ready to pull the trigger.

Something inside Rarity snapped. "What…did…you…say!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Well excuse me!" Rarity began to move towards him. The Kremling backing away from the beast he angered. "You will treat me as a lady and you telling me to shut up is the LAST thing you've done on this horrible ship of yours." She began to back away and charged to him, her horn began to glow. The Kremling began to run for his life, only for Rarity to tackle him, the horn prodding him.

The Kremling screamed as he jumped to the sea in a horrible pain he never felt before.

More and more began to come out.

The ponies began to back up.

"We're surrounded!" Rainbow Dash looked around.

"Is this how it ends!" Rarity exclaimed, in the process of fainting.

"I guess it was a good run after all." Applejack closed her eyes.

"I'll never see my animal friends again." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Come on girls, we can't give up." Twilight commented.

"So no we-survived-a-whole-ship-full-pirates-party?" Pinkie Pie's hair went from poofy to just plain hanging.

Spike looked around for anything to help his friends. A few of the Kremlings were wielding those things that shot metallic pomegranates. He also looked down to the floor and they were standing in a hatch. He had an idea. But it could work. He took a deep breath, all the air going into his lungs.

"Spike what are you doing? This isn't the time to take deep breaths." Twilight reminded him.

The baby dragon opened his mouth and spread flame across the crocodiles. A few began to run towards the sea and jumped. The ones wielding the metal pomegranate launchers weren't so lucky.

The gunpowder exploded, the shells fired and exploded against the hatch. The sounds of metal moaning made the ponies look down.

"Spike…what did you just do?" Twilight panicked.

"Trust me, I just saved you all from being roast pony." The metal continued to moan. Then silence…

The metallic hatch could take it no more and exploded, sending the ponies down below. There was a group of screams as they plunged into the unknown darkness below.


End file.
